


Time

by wanderlustlover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle thinks, sometimes, that time here is just another puppet he pulls the strings on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_lee/gifts).



> Challenge: LJ's 100wordstories  
> Prompt: Time

_Belle thinks, sometimes, that time here is just another puppet he pulls the strings on. A prisoner let loose only in very slow steps._

_In the beginning, the hours vanish in what she gets wrong: broken china, the kitchen fire, wash disaster, polishing things she shouldn’t even touch. In the middle, the days lengthen, wakening: spring grows from the absolute ice, light filters in, and everything feels strangely new, strangely possible._

_In the end, there is never enough of it, no matter how long, how many mornings: for books, for the garden, or drawing each new fragile truth from him._


End file.
